Thinking of the Sea
by HellCat4Life
Summary: ADOPTED by Roserayrose - Months after the Battle for Hogwarts, Halimeda Potter is condemned to death by the ministry. Only things don't go as planned, and Hali gets sent to New York and gets dragged into SHIELD. "Avengers meet Special Agent Grimm" "Wotcher mates" Fem!Harry No Wizarding World AU
1. Chapter 1

**October 31, 1998**

 **11:57 PM**

One Halimeda Jamie Potter closed her eyes and sighed. This was it, the day she was leaving. Halimeda looked back on her life, from the day she found out about her magic to now. After all she did for the British magical community… for them to betray her like this, tsk, tsk. No matter, she would be away from them from now on. 'Thinking her the next Dark Lady' Hali rolled her eyes 'how foolish'.

LINE BREAK

 **October 31, 1998**

 **12:00 AM**

"Halimeda Potter" Fudge, -' _the git_ ' a voice hissed in the back of her mind- boomed in a not so impressive voice. "You are guilty of murder" ' _Please, I killed the Dark lord you wankers were so afraid of_ ' "black magic, arson, theft, and-" "Can we _please_ just on with my execution? I'd like to die sooner than later" Halimeda interrupted. Fudge sneered at her "Fine then." He bit out "You are sentenced to death by Veil!" 'Death by veil' doesn't sound the least bit frightening unless you knew what the 'Veil' is. The Veil is the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead. One cannot travel freely between the two worlds, as it is a one-way trip. Inexperienced wizards know nothing about it, but some of the more experienced wizards may have heard about it, and the Unspeakables who work in the Department of Mysteries have likely studied it closely. To go through the Veil is to die. Of course you can't kill the Mistress of Death. Death wouldn't like that. Death would have to go through the trouble of finding a new master, and that would be troublesome.

"Okay. I hope you all burn in hell. And before I forget, remember these words. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends." Halimeda said.

She stepped into the Veil, never to be seen by the wizarding world again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe so many people liked this story. O.O Well... here's the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hel's Realm, Date unknown, Time unknown,**

"Hello again... Master" It was Death. Death wasn't really a skeleton in a cloak with a scythe, as most people believe. Death instead, takes whatever form you imagine death as, unless you're Death's master, then you see Death in it's true form. For Halimeda Potter, Death was a girl named Hel. A half-skeleton, half-flesh girl, with the coldest green eyes.

Eye lashes flutter open to reveal killing curse green. "Hello Hel, staying alive I hope" I said with a slight smile.

"Your jokes always kill me master" Hel said deadpanning.

"Right, give me the gist of things, Hel" Halimeda ordered, finally getting to the point.

"Of course, Master" Hel started "You, being my avatar, will be sent to my father's dimension. There you will help bring down a great evil, known as Thanos. He wishes to court me, the fool." She rolls her eyes, but continues "I will give you a packet to read over later. In time someone will contact you. His name is Nick Fury, I have already approached him, and you will do well to listen to him. But take heed, do not interfere… unless the time is right and it is necessary, of course. Good luck Master" Hel finished.

"Thank you, Hel" Turning on her heel, Halimeda vanished.

Hel looked over her shoulder to a pond all lit up, as if there were lights underneath. Soon the pond changed from calm and smooth, to a picture of a woman and a man, holding a child, just birthed. "Oh, I do hope she won't get too angry at me. After all, it's just a joke" Hel remarked with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Review please! I'd really like some opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo… I've been working on this chapter for a while… sorry for the wait. Btw Thank you all SO MUCH for the reveiws. I'm still a novice at writing so the help is appreciated :)**

 **In this chapter Hali's about 7-8**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel nor Harry Potter. They belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3**

'Darn her! Darn Hel! I'll give her paperwork for this! Reincarnating me into a baby, who does she think she is?!' Halimeda silently fumed. Though Hel had given her her family back, it didn't mean she was any less mad at her. Hali calmed slightly, thinking of her family always soothed her. She still had the same parents, James and Lily Potter, the same uncles, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin -Pettigrew had died in some fashion a couple of years before, a street mugging if she remembered correctly- so life really wasn't so bad. She recalled meeting her grandparents Charlus and Dorea Potter -Lily's parents apparently had a falling out with her, so they never visited-, lovely people really. James and Lily were out tonight, Sirius and Remus were babysitting. Well, Sirius was babysitting Hali, but Remus was babysitting both of them. Currently they were watching _Scooby-Doo_ in the family room when The phone rang in the other room. "I'll get it~!" Sirius yells as he skips over to the phone "Hello? Potter residence… I understand, we'll be there soon. Thank you for calling. Goodbye." Sirius hung up, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Padfoot? Sirius, what's wrong" Remus, as always, knew something was up.

"Remus, Hali… C-Charlus and Dorea… they're… in the hospital"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN :3**

 **.REVIEW! If you wouldn't mind :3**


	4. Announcement

Hi all. Sorry to all those who thought this was a chapter. I honestly forgot where I was going with this story. I'm sorry to all those who liked this fic, but I will be putting it up for adoption. Hopefully whoever adopts this story will be a better writer than me. If you want to adopt this story please PM me.

Sincerely,

HellCat4Life


	5. Another Announcement

Hi all! So I probably should have put this up sooner... but! I was busy(not really an excuse, but its a legitimate one) anyway this story has been adopted by Roserayrose and she has already put up the first two chapters. Go check 'em out! You'll LOVE it!

Sincerely,

HellCat4Life


End file.
